This invention relates to a battery cable puller pliers. Heretofore various patents have described pliers designed for the removal of a connector from the post of a battery. For example, the following patents disclose such a prior art pliers construction:
______________________________________ Pat. No. Inventor Title Issue Date ______________________________________ 1,346,306 Duket Pliers 7/13/20 1,536,241 Sroka Storage Battery Lug 5/5/25 Remover 1,678,313 Atkinson Battery Tool 7/24/28 1,792,400 Schultz Battery Pliers 2/10/31 ______________________________________
The referenced prior art patents generally teach a pliers having a pair of handles connected at a center pivot. Opposed jaws extend from the handles and are configured to cooperate respectively with a battery cable connector and a battery post associated with the connector.
While the prior art pliers structures have an appearance of great utility, the specific construction of such pliers may render them difficult to use in certain situations. For example, Sroka discloses a handle construction wherein the handles are generally arranged parallel to the vertical axis of the battery post. Use of pliers having the described arrangement of the handles is often awkward. Atkinson discloses that the handles should be arranged generally perpendicular to the battery post. Again, this is not necessarily a uniformly desired utilitarian arrangement.
Both Sroka and Atkinson disclose a bifurcated jaw cooperative with a jaw comprised of a single lug or prong. The single lug or prong generally extends beyond the bifurcated jaw. The bifurcated jaw preferably has a uniform thickness and a blunt forward end. Such features, however, may inhibit the utility of the prior art constructions particularly with respect to corroded battery terminals since the pliers may not be easily engaged with the battery cable connector. The development of the present invention seeks to enhance the ease of operation and the manner in which the jaws cooperate with a battery cable connector and battery post.